Unbreakable Bonds
by BlackFox12
Summary: Limdo punishes Takiko for trying to run off on her own


**Unbreakable Bonds**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Limdo punishes Takiko for trying to run off on her own

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the manga series Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden up to book eight; some mentions of violence; slight AU, as the conversation isn't exactly the same as it goes in the book, and Takiko and Limdo have more time alone together

* * *

"Do I have to tell you every time how much you mean to me?" Limdo demanded, holding Takiko tightly, as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he let go of her.

"How did you find me?" But even as she asked the question, Takiko knew the answer. The seed she'd eaten... With it, all Limdo had to do was follow the scent of it to find it.

"Soruen created this bond between us as his final act." Limdo shook her lightly. "I'll always find you; it doesn't matter where you go. You hear me, Takiko?"

"But I have to help... I have to be able to do _something_!" Takiko avoided looking directly into Limdo's eyes, but she could see how pale he was. "You aren't healed... you should be resting still." She wondered if he would even be able to stand up properly without help. Of course, he'd used his powers to get to her quickly, but had been all but forced into his male form.

"Then don't run away. When I'm completely healed, we'll _all_ go and look for Teg." Limdo pushed Takiko back slightly. "We'll go back soon – together, so that I know you won't try to run off again. But first..." He seated himself on a fallen log and pulled Takiko to his side.

"What are you doing?" Takiko tried to pull away, but found that Limdo's grip was surprisingly strong. Wasn't he wounded...?

"If you're going to run away like a child, I'm going to treat you like one." With that, he pulled Takiko across his knees.

"Hey...! You've been running away from being a celestial warrior all your life!"

Limdo paused with his hand resting on Takiko's bottom. "Maybe you're right... but I'm not running anymore," he said quietly.

Despite Takiko's relief at hearing that, there was an odd feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She'd never been spanked before, but she knew people who had been. When she felt Limdo's hand leave her bottom, she tensed – but the sting of the first swat still caught her by surprise.

Limdo spanked both hard and fast, quickly heating up Takiko's bottom even through her trousers. He ignored her wriggling and slight gasps; simply wrapped his other arm around her waist and continued the swats. "This is nothing compared to what could happen to you if you go off alone and unprepared."

When Limdo paused in the spanking, Takiko took several deep breaths, realising just how close to tears she was. She tried to push herself up, but then felt his fingers in the waistband of her trousers. She swallowed. "Please don't..."

Ignoring the plea, Limdo pulled Takiko's trousers down. And the new swats which landed on Takiko's knickers hurt much more without the protection of her trousers. And Limdo landed several on her bare thighs, which made Takiko squeal. And it didn't take long for the tears to start.

Still, Limdo didn't stop until Takiko was sobbing. Then, he gently rubbed her back before pulling her trousers up and helping her to stand up, before he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "You're my strength," he told her. "I need you with me; and I don't need to worry about you running off and putting yourself in danger. Don't do it again."

Takiko leaned into the embrace, and reached one hand round to rub at her sore bottom. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, knowing that it was better to love someone and have him love her in return, rather than someone who was married with a child. It didn't matter that Limdo was a character in a book; that one day they would have to part. As their lips met in a kiss that started off gentle but became fierce, Takiko knew that she could never regret meeting him.

No matter what happened.

And then, Limdo's eyes widened. Next moment, he was in his feet and protectively in front of Takiko.

**The End**


End file.
